Changes of Heart
by Uchiha17
Summary: Your father raped your mother then dissapeared   this is what Uchiha Rue was told. After being shunned by her mother, she swears to kill her father but along the way, Madara causes trouble. Then a shocking truth which could put her parents in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI ! Thank you to those who bothered to open my fanfiction. It's my first one, so read it please. I'm actually inspired by great authors and wanted to write my own story. I hope ppl like it and yep, it takes place after shippuden. **A few things u guys have to note b4 reading the story:

1. Kisame is alive.

2. There is no war..._yet_.

3. Majority of the rookie nine members is married and they also have a child (or children)

4. The story type may not be romance, but there is a little romance in this story. And there is going to be different POVs of different people. Including Sasuke….

5. There might be a few manga spoilers (but, c'mon, that's not going to stop u , right ..?)

6. The entire rookie nine members are now aged 28 or 30 the maximum.

7. After reading a few chapters, don't assume its sai/sakura. Sasusaku is the major pairing even if Sakura appears differently.

8. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN NARUTO. But I own a few made-up characters. **

**CHAPTER 1: COGNISANT**

Another academy day had ended. I watched the students' race out of the academy building happily, completely oblivious to the piles of homework our sensei gave us. Most of the work he gave us was practical; like practicing shuriken jutsu and tai jutsu. It wasn't difficult.

Well, not for me, anyway.

All of the teachers already say that I am a genius. Outstanding. Quick to learn, and even some of them have said that I am worthy enough to be a chunin. My fellow classmates (or comrades; my teacher say) respect me. Adore me. But I have made only one friend and she's the hokage's daughter. She didn't come to school today. She had a cold. The boys all go out of their way to do things for me. They say I'm damn pretty with my pale, dark lavender hair and attractive eyes. But I'm not interested in dating them. They say I'm the only girl who doesn't fall for their looks. Why should I? I don't have time for petty or foolish stuff.

Because I have a goal in my life. And I need to get stronger in order to achieve it. And I _will _achieve it.

I ignored everyone's goodbyes to me as I walked out of the academy's gates and headed to the place where I lived. I think I heard my stepsister calling, but I won't turn around. I better get to mother's house. You might think its my home, but I would never call my stepfather's house _my_ home. If home is where the heart breaks, then I could call it home. Imagine life with a mother who tries to ignore you and hides things from you and gives more attention to your stepsister and deeply loves your stepfather. Actually, they're not even step. My father wasn't my mother's husband. I get the feeling my mother really hates me and I can't blame her.

I was born out of a rape. That's what my mother told me. My father raped her and then fled away. My mother's friend told me that my mother wanted to get abortion, but for some reason she dismissed the idea. I really wish she had, though. I wouldn't have to suffer anything.

I trudged slowly, passing the shop stalls and loving the delicious smell some food stalls gave off. If only mother would give me some money like she does to my stepsister...

And then I saw him. The hokage of our village. Sitting with my friend, eating hot ramen. Ramen would probably make her cold better. I envy her a lot. She has a perfect family; complete with a mother from the great Hyuuga clan, a father who was considered a hero in the village and then made hokage. No family complications. No rapes. She was the spitting image of her father and even had his spiky yellow hair. I saw our hokage stroke her hair and then whisper something to her which made her laugh. He was the perfect friend, the perfect ..._father._

I envy her more than you would ever guess.

I reached my mother's house and entered through the white door. I dropped my bag at a corner and took off my shoes and placed them on the side.

`` Estelle! `` My mother called. `` Is that you ?``

I didn't reply. Because I was not her favorite: Estelle.

`` Estelle? `` She called again.

She appeared in front of me.

`` Oh, its you, Rue. `` She said.

She smiled at me to hide the disappointment, but she knew I knew that it wasn't real. I never got her real smiles. I probably didn't deserve them anyway.

She started stroking her pink hair. `` I have food cooked for you. You can go eat. ``

`` Thank you. `` I said formally.

It was always formal with her. Like she was a stranger or something.

_(Anyone but my __**mother**__)_

I made my way toward the kitchen.

`` I made Tsukemen. Your favorite. `` She called cheerfully.

I smirked inwardly. My favorite? She really didn't know anything about me.

I sat down on the kitchen chair. After a few minutes the door slammed open.

`` Mom! I'm home! `` Estelle called.

_My stepsister. _

`` Estelle! I'm in my room, come here for a minute! `` Mother called her.

A bag was sent flying into the kitchen and the shoes were thrown to the side unsophisticatedly. Then the black-haired twelve-year old beauty threw her head inside the kitchen and flashed me a greeting smile. I wanted to smile back since she was the only one I could bear with in this household and actually talked to and liked. I tried, but as usual, I never returned her greetings. She then (as usual) ignored this and ran to mother's room.

I ate my helping of the dish. Then I remembered I had work to do.

I knew an old woman who lived a few blocks away from here. People said she was a sad soul, and lived all by herself and wouldn't let anyone visit her except a maid who sometimes came to her house to clean it or cook some food for the poor woman. People said they didn't trust her and thought she had many secrets to hide. One of them was that she was an Anbu of the sound village at some time...

And I used that helpless, old soul. Because that's who I've turned out to be. All these years I realized something and that was that nobody cared about my existence. I never existed in anybody's world. I had to fend for myself. So who knew what I was doing...

The door was opened once again and a pale, black-haired man entered.

`` Sakura! `` He shouted.

To my utmost displeasure, he came into the kitchen.

`` Rue! `` He said cheerfully. `` How was academy? ``

`` Fine. `` I muttered, not wanting to be friendly.

`` Sai! Estelle and I are in here! `` Mother called.

`` Right. `` Sai smiled his deathly pale smile and disappeared from the kitchen.

I got up and couldn't help not stepping over Estelle's new red bag (which her _father_ got for her on her twelfth birthday), stomping it forcefully before I opened the door and stepped out.

My eyes were fixed over to the bricks house at the corner of our lane. I walked over to the house and snuck in from a hole I had discovered a week ago. I walked around the house until I came at the back door. The back door was always open. Of course no one knew except for me.

I opened the door. And immediately turned on my prized jutsu that nobody knew I had.

My sharingan. The Uchiha clan's bloodline.

_My father's jutsu as well. _

I walked into one of the rooms where I knew she was always sitting, knitting. She looked up shocked and opened her mouth to scream.

My sharingan's three black tomoe started spinning and her eyes suddenly turned hazy as if in a trance and she closed her mouth. She suddenly remembered everything and smiled at me.

`` You're back. `` She muttered.

`` I said I would be. Did you do what I asked you to, you old woman? `` I spoke to her in a deadly cold voice, my sharingan piercing into her eyes.

`` Yes. My son works as an Anbu in the sound village, and he searched for what I had asked him. ``

`` Well? Did he find anything? ``

`` He said he has found the person you're looking for. Apparently, he and the leader of that village work side by side. People used to see him a lot once, but now they don't see him much. ``

`` Who is the leader? ``

`` My son says there's a rumor that the man who you're looking for and the leader are related. `` the woman paused. `` The leader is a cruel man. My son says that he tortures people who disrespect him, and uses a kind of an eye power on them. ``

My eyes narrowed. Eye power? Could the leader also be a... Uchiha?

But it didn't matter. I had found the one I wanted to kill, and he was anywhere where the leader was.. If I wanted to kill him, I had to leave the village and travel to the sound village. Maybe a two days journey. I wouldn't miss anybody. Nobody would miss me. Obviously.

But this woman knew too much. Suddenly the same feeling came back to me whenever I had to..._**kill**_ someone. A feeling I had gotten used to, after killing a few Anbu with my sharingan a few weeks ago. A bubbly, _excitement_...

``I'm going to get in contact with my son again. I will ask him to take me to the sound village with him. I no longer want to live in enemy territory now. `` The old woman continued.

The bubbly feeling in me grew. `` That won't be necessary. `` I whispered.

The three black tomoe started spinning again. The old woman looked confused for a second before she was completely paralyzed by my jutsu. Her eyes widened and shock overtook her.

I started walking towards her. She then understood what was going to happen.

`Her face immediately filled with horror and she tried to shake her head. But she was paralyzed.

`` I thank you for everything but... I'm sorry...you know too much... `` I stated calmly and approached her.

I pulled out a kunai from my back pocket and I drove it straight towards her heart, just wanting to end it quickly. I had to get out of here before someone sees me.

She didn't have time to understand that the sharp object had pierced her. She just kept sitting there, paralyzed.

That bubbly feeling in me got satisfied and I prepared to leave.

I got out of the house from the same way I came in, and snuck outside, watching out for neighbors. Seeing no `witnesses`, I made my way back to my mother's house.

Damn me. Damn me good for killing a poor, old woman like that. And she _helped_ me.

But this is what I am now. I'm thirteen years old now and I've realized so many things. I have even realized my goal: to kill the person who fled after raping my mother. I can hardly call him father, now, can I?

I'm an Uchiha who is going to _kill_ an Uchiha. But I have a feeling a lot more is going to happen than just that. I have found out that another Uchiha exists. But how? I thought all of them were wiped out with the bloody massacre. But I will find out. The path I have chosen will cause many sacrifices and so much more but I will not give up. This is what I now live for. To kill. To destroy. To cause harm to the people who caused harm to _me_.

..._this is what __**he **__turned me____into_...

I, Uchiha Rue will kill that man, Uchiha Sasuke...

_Be warned because…._

_Hatred __**does**__ live on in the Uchihas..._

And I will show **everyone** how.

**Soo? How was it? Should I continue? Please review! It gets better in the other chapters and a lot more excitement to come! You'll be surprised at what I have in store for Sasuke... *(GRINS)***

**Oh and just to let you know, I searched for the girl's names on Google. i searched Goth names and I liked the names: **

**RUE: meaning= fame, notorious.**

**LUCINE: meaning= light. (You'll find out who she is in the next chapter...)**

**ESTELLE: meaning= star.**

**And many more to come!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, **

**Peace out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's chapter 2. Rue will tell (with great description) about the main characters and her relashionship with each one of them. Please review with the thought that this is Uchiha17's first fanfiction. Thank you and may you have thousands of reviews ! (if you're an author i mean...) ;)**

**SPECIAL THNKX TO : my first reviewer. **

**A few things u guys have to note b4 reading the story:**

**1. Kisame is alive. **

**2. There is no war...**_**yet**_**.**

**3. Majority of the rookie nine members is married and they also have a child (or children)**

**4. The story type may not be romance, but there is a little romance in this story. **

**5. There might be a few manga spoilers (but, c'mon, that's not going to stop u , right ..?)**

**6. The entire rookie nine members are now aged 28 or 30 the maximum.**

**7. After reading a few chapters, don't assume its sai/sakura. Sasusaku is the major pairing even if Sakura appears differently. **

**8. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN NARUTO. but Rue Uchiha, Estelle and some others belong to me. :)**

**DIFFERENT POVs.**

_**CHAPTER 2: HACKNEYED PHRASES**_

_``Do you want to do this ? `` A raven haired asked. His hands were holding her hands tightly. Almost painfully._

_`` Please. I want this. So badly. `` the woman whimpered. She leaned in and kissed him. _

_`` You'l regret this. ``_

_`` I won't. Not with you. I love you so much and I want this. `` _

_Immediately the woman found herself on the bed. She smiled as her lover started kissing her neck._

_This mission turned out to be most surprising. _

I woke up the next morning earlier than I usually do. Checking my clock to see what time it was, I found it was only five in the morning.I dressed up and got fresh, because I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. I went to my window and looked out. I couldn't stop my gaze as it fell on the white house in the corner of our lane.

Yesterday there was such an uproar when the dead body of the old woman was found.

People found it earlier than I had expected, since nobody bothered with her. But the neighbors somehow found out around four p.m. I was practicing in an empty plot in our next lane when Estelle came running over to me.

`` Guess what has happened ! `` She said excitedly.

She then led me over to the house where so many people were gathered. I had to say, I felt a little annoyed and at the same time on-guard when Sai kept glancing my way. Why was he doing that ? Was he suspicious of me ? He doesn't know I have sharingan and there wasn't any other way I could have killed that woman because if I hadn't paralyzed her, she would have screamed. All throughout this, I kept a calm face and even hugged the maid who usually visited her to clean her house and cook food.

I had to keep my cover so nobody could even _guess_ that I am involved in this. A murderer. Or that I have comitted several homicides.

Me; a disturbed, messed-up thirteen year old teenager.

Then later my mom and Sai had said they had to go somewhere and left with me and Estelle alone.

Even if she's only a year younger than me, she knows a lot about me. That's probably because mother talks a lot about me in front of her and Sai. I never remembered telling her that I wasn't her real sister. I also never remembered telling her my birth date. This proves that mother and Sai talked about me in front of her, and maybe they still do. First she used to wish me a happy birthday and even buy me something small but now she has stopped.

I guess when someone never bothers to wish you on your birthday or buy you a present then you don't want to too.

She still tries to be friendly with me. Tries to pretend I'm her big sister, but I don't care. I can't be her big sister. Just like she can't be my younger sister. I'm very bad at pretending, so I just try to avoid her.

I crept downstairs and put on my shoes and walked out of the door.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I found myself standing at the front of the hokage's tower. Where the hokage lived.

Where his daughter, my friend, Lucine Uzumaki lived.

Honestly speaking, I missed her. When we were small, not a day went by without us meeting each other and acting crazy. But now I guess I've changed. My realizations have isolated me from Lucine. We no longer spend our twenty-four hours with each other. But still, I felt she was the most closest and important person in my life.

I shared everything with her; my feelings towards my mother, secrets about Sai and all the crap he does without my mother knowing. The only feelings I never told her were about my father. I never started a topic on him, and she doesn't too; knowing that I don't like it.

Which is why she doesn't know about my latest news: I've become a murderer and I _use_ people. And it's all **his** fault.

Suddenly the front door opened and Lucine saw me. She seemed surprised then she smiled and waved at me.

I went over to her.

`` Hello.`` I said .

She hugged me, something she loved to do.

`` Hi! `` She grinned.

`` How's your cold? `` I said.

I was grinning at her. It was impossible to be serious around her.

`` Its gone now. It wasn't exactly a cold; since colds don't just dissapear in one day. `` then she groaned. `` Please tell me Idate sensei didn't give homework !``

I laughed. `` Okay, he didn't give homework. Are you coming to the academy today ? ``

`` Yup. `` She sighed. `` Daddy says I have to because I have to respect his place as hokage, or people will start saying that the hokage is being unfair. ``

`` One of the drawbacks of having a hokage for a father ? `` I asked her.

`` Well-

``Lucine ? Is that Rue ? Bring her in ! `` Lucine's mother called.

I paled. No way was I going to-

`` Hey, the door's open ! Come on, we're just having breakfast ! `` Lucine dissapeared inside.

I inwardly groaned. But I went inside.

I was looking at a huge corridor with famous paintings framed on the walls. There were a lot of rooms here; though less people. Well, Lucine _is_ going to have a baby brother due soon...

Lucine led me to a large room, with a table in the middle.

Hinata was sitting next to her husband, Naruto Uzumaki. I could see her bulging stomach even from a distance.

He looked up. our eyes met for a brief second. He smiled up at me.

I immediately felt at ease. Whenever I was with Lucine and her family I felt as if I was a part of them. I heard that Naruto and my mother and Sai were teammates once, but it sure didn't seem like it. Naruto and my mother hardly ever talked to each other now. The way they looked up at each other wasn't... _right_. I felt as if Naruto knew something bad about my mother and because of that she would always avoid him. So would Sai.

`` Sit down, Rue. `` Hinata pushed a chair infront of me. I sat down. `` What would you like to eat ? Ramen or porridge ? ``

``Ramen ? `` I said confused. `` At this time ? ``

Hinata and Naruto laughed.

`` My day starts with ramen and ends with ramen, Rue. I swear it helps me make good decisions. ``

`` Oh please. `` Hinata said. `` That doesn't expalin your obsession to ramen. And now thanks to you, Lucine has adopted your obsession too. ``

`` C'mon, mom. `` Lucine complained. `` Daddy's right. Its so refreshning. ``

`` Ha ! `` Naruto winked at his daughter. `` That's my girl ! ``

_Thats my girl_. Why is that all the fathers nowadays say that to their daughters ? Even Sai...

`` Try ramen, Rue. Trust me it'll give you strength. `` Naruto pushed the dish towards me.

I grimaced. `` Sorry, sir, I don't like ramen very much. Sometimes I eat it. ``

`` Finally ! `` Hinata grinned at Naruto. `` Someone who feels the way I do ! ``

`` Oh, well. `` Naruto laughed. He pulled the dish back. ``I'm really dissapointed, Rue. But all for me and Lucine then ! ``

I smiled at him. I started eating my porridge.

`` So what are you doing up this early, Rue ? `` Naruto asked me.

_I wanted to talk to you about__** him.**_

`` Just felt like taking a walk before academy. `` I said. `` And I wanted to ask Lucine how she was. ``

`` You're really good friends with Lucine, Rue. Keep with friendship with her till the end and help each other with everything. `` Hinata said.

`` Well.. we fight over silly things like who's the best... `` Lucine grinned sheepishly.

Naruto laughed. `` That's just like how I used to fight with Sas... ``

Then he immediately stopped himself. And I felt like like I had lost my appetite there and then.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hinata and Naruto share a glance.

`` So... what did Idate sensei tell to do for homework ? `` Lucine said.

I was grateful for the distraction.

`` Just some tai jutsu practice. Don't worry you'll catch up. It's not much for you. `` I assured her.

She heaved a sigh of relief.

A few minutes passed and my all I could think of was one thing. I then made a decision. I would talk to Naruto and get his permission for something.

Everyone had finished eating.

`` Alright, Lucine; go fetch the clothes you want to wear and I'll iron them for academy. `` Hinata got up.

`` Right. `` Lucine dissapeared to goodness knows which room.

`` Rue; can I have a little talk with you ? `` Naruto said quietly. His joking-face dissapeared and his face became serious.

`` That's funny, I wanted to talk to you too. `` I said and got up.

He gave me a small smile. Then he got up and walked out of the room. I followed him. He then led me to his study. I came in and he closed the door.

The study was piled with scrolls and books and I recognized some of them were of medical ninjutsu.

I turned to him. This is it. I will know get his _permission_ for leaving the village.

_Because I will never follow __**his **__steps and be a traitor to the village. _

**NARUTO'S POV.**

So finally I was going to talk to her. About this topic. A topic I allowed no one else to talk to. Not that Rue will listen. Lucine told me that Rue doesn't talk about Sasuke to anyone. She has stored up every false thing Sakura has told her about Sasuke and now she probably wants to kill him. I knew this is what she wanted to talk to me about. Because she's just like her father. She wants revenge for her mother; thinking Sakura has been wronged.

That good-for-nothing pink-haired liar of a mother. She doesn't deserve to be mother.

_How could she lie to Rue that her father __**raped **__Sakura ? HOW ?_

Everything Sakura had told Rue about Sasuke was a lie. Everything. And now Sakura doesn;t know it but Rue has been gathering all the hate in her about Sasuke and wants to kill him.

_If this is what you wanted to make your daughter, Sakura, then you've achieved your goal__**. Are you happy now ?**_

And now after telling her all those lies and nobody to hold onto, Sai and Sakura avoid her. Don't care about her. _Has Sai made you like this, Sakura ?_

And now this is why I have stopped seeing her. I can't bear to see her face for five minutes; knowing that she turned so many people against Sasuke because of this `rape`. Even his _own_ daughter. The nerve !

My attention fixed back on the lavender-haired, torn teenager in front of me. My best-friend's daughter.

`` I think I know what you want. `` I said.

She nodded her head, confident.

`` then please, I want your permission. Let me do it. Then I'll return back to the village. `` She said. Her voice quivered a little.

I wasn't going to lecture her. Not like I did with Sasuke. I know if I send her out there alone, she's going to have a lot of trouble. Especially with Madara.

But I want her to meet her father. I know Sasuke will clear everything up._ I know Sasuke cares. _

I gave a small nod. Before I could say anything, she left the study; probably to start packing.

Good luck, Rue. I hope you meet your father soon. Amd I hope you'll never hear from your liar of a mother again.

NEXT CHAPTER: SASUKE'S POV.


End file.
